Augmented reality (AR) applications have a wide variety of applications including use in repair and maintenance, navigation, entertainment, and/or hospitality and tourism, among others. Augmented reality generally includes adding an augmentation object to an image or modifying an object in an image of a real world location. The augmentation object can include text, a graphic, symbol, image, and/or a combination thereof, among others.